magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Irytek
Biografia Rozpisywanie życiorysu tak niezwykłej istoty obdarłoby ją z całej tajemniczości, jednak jest już kilka znanych co poniektórym faktów na temat Irytka, które warto tu przytoczyć dla ciekawskich. Oczywiście, jeśli sami z nim nie rozmawialiście, bądź z kimś kto miał ku temu okazję, ewentualnie nie wspomniał wam o tym żaden portret lub duch, to nie macie szansy wiedzieć tych rzeczy na sesjach... Kiedyś zmieniał się w odcięte kończyny lub duże owady by straszyć uczniów. Raz zmienił się w sławną w tamtym czasie czarownicę i zrobili z nim wywiad do gazetki szkolnej. W takim wcieleniu poszedł na szkolny bal i zaczął opowiadać o czarach odchudzających i depilacji woskiem, co doprowadziło do afery i oficjalnego sprostowania dyrektorki szkoły w popularnym czasopiśmie. Oryginalnie wygląda jak "płomień zawieszony w eterze". Długo nikt w Hogwarcie nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Potem nie chcieli uwierzyć. Kiedy wreszcie pogodzili się z prawdą, nazywali go "tym czymś". Imię "Irytek" przyległo do niego wiele setek lat później. Relacje Maggie Sulivan Cause we belong together now'' Forever united here somehow You got a piece of me and honestly My life would suck without you And I found out I'm nothing without you Natalie Dark Unlimited Together we're unlimited Together we'll be the greatest team There's ever been They'll never bring us down! Gwendoline Tichý Ślizgonka, która dopiero co ogarnęła istnienie poltergeista. Irytek postanowił poświęcić resztę roku na dręczeniu jej tak bardzo, aby na zawsze zapamiętała różnicę między duchem, a poltergeistem. David o'Connell Spoko gryfon, uznał Irka za uroczego i tym samym zyskał małego plusika. Dyplomatyczny gość, chociaż z jakiegoś powodu nastawia karku dla niewartej zachodu Gwen. Lily Evans Prawie przez nią oberwał. Dziewczyna Pottera, która z niewiadomych przyczyn łazi ostatnio ze Snapem i wiecznie strzela fochy. Wbrew pozorom łatwo ją nastraszyć, ale nie należy do ulubionych celów Irytka. Ma na nią oko ze względu na Jamesa. Dopiero niedawno uznał ją za niegodną Rogacza i próbuje zeswatać z kimś na jej poziomie, czyli Severusem. Severus Snape Straszny nudziarz, już i tak dręczony przez huncwotów, więc nie ma co tracić na niego czasu. Ciągle ślini się do Lily, co zauważa każdy w tej szkole, poza samą zainteresowaną. Do tej pory był raczej obojętny Irytowi, jednak wspólna rozmowa i wydarzenia w labiryncie dały rudemu do myślenia. James Potter Przyjaciel... jeśli można to tak nazwać. Mieli okazję spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam i się lepiej poznać. Pierwsza od stuleci osoba, której Irytek opowiadał o sobie i obdarzył większą sympatią. James wyjawił rudemu swoją zdolność do przemiany, okazując tym samym swoje zaufanie. Wielokrotnie razem psocili, między innymi przewiesili wszystkie obrazy na drugim piętrze tył na przód i 'włamali' się do dormitorium krukonów w środku nocy. Iryt za nim przepada, chociaż na pogrzebie gryfon mu groził i udało mu się złapać poltergeista za 'fraki'. Sherisse Rhian Krukonka, która zasnęła z twarzą przylepioną do pracy domowej. Straszna awanturniczka, dobry cel dla żartów, ale nic poza tym. Albus Dumbledore Aktualny dyrektor Hogwartu, a zarazem jedyny czarodziej, którego Irytek faktycznie szanuje. Wie więcej niż poltergeist by tego chciał, ale ma dobre podejście i traktuje rudzielca jak równego sobie, co jest miłą odmianą przy bandzie niewdzięcznych dzieciaków i wiecznie zajętych profesorów. Kyohei Takano Coś tam rozrabiał na pogrzebie, ale u pana Takano to akurat nic nowego. Dostał nauczkę i tyle w temacie. Ponurak, którego nawet dobry dowcip nie rozluźni. Ma chyba słabość do pewnego Szamponu... Ostatnio do jego ulubionych zajęć doszło zakrwawianie podłogi w kuchni i tym samym zamęczanie i tak zabieganych skrzatów. Bezczelny typ! Mercedes Bélanger Nagle się go uczepiła i zaczęła nawijać coś o miłości i randkach. Nie miał nic przeciwko, chociaż nie widział w tym żadnego sensu, lecz ostatecznie nic z tego nie wyszło. Ona dała sobie spokój, gdy on, przekonany o swojej niemożności odczuwania emocji, odsunął się od jej osoby i zaczął spędzać czas z innymi dzieciakami. Kaylin Wittermore Nagle zaczęła wzdychać do profesora i starszego kolegi jednocześnie. Irytek chciał trochę namieszać, ale przypadkiem ją chyba polubił. Zaprosiła go do wspólnej gry w karty, czego jeszcze nikt nigdy nie uczynił. Dwa razy ją pocałował w ramach eksperymentu, który jednak nic mu nie wyjaśnił. Narysował jej portret, gdy spała i nieoficjalnie uczynił swą towarzyszką zabaw. Niestety, po nieudanej randce Iryś zrozumiał, że Kaylin nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego i obiecał więcej jej nie zaczepiać. Po paru dniach się pogodzili i pozostali w przyjaznych stosunkach. Kelly McCarthy Miłośniczka słodyczy, która zawarła z Irysiem układ - w zamian za przyprowadzenie mu jelenia do szkoły, wyjawi jej, gdzie skrzaty chowają cukierki. Minabi Izumi Pan bateryjka. Tak pogodny i zawsze radosny, że aż uzależniający swoją pozytywnością. Jednak co za dużo to nie zdrowo, a Minabi to skoncentrowana, nieludzka wręcz dawka energii, dlatego Irytek dawkuje czas spędzany w jego towarzystwie. Remus J. Lupin Przyjaciel Pottera, ale z pewnością nie Irytka. Poltergeistowi jest obojętny, jak cała reszta nudnych do porzygu kujonów, ale łatwo zauważyć niechęć jaką darzy go Lunatyk. Vakel Bułhakow Profesor Bułeczka na którego leci Kaylin. Iryś wpadł raz na jego lekcję, ale była tak nudna, że niemal od razu ją opuścił. Nie pomogła mu nawet obecność dwóch koleżanek i wygłupiającego się Minabiego. Addyson Clemen Trafił na nią na korytarzu. Nie skończyło się to najprzyjemniej... Przez krótką chwilę się dogadywali, lecz późniejsze olewcze zachowanie zmęczonej dziewczyny zaowocowało wybuchem gniewu ze strony zwykle neutralnie chaotycznego złośliwca. Po tym jak zdemolował jej dormitorium, oficjalnie wkroczyli na wojenną ścieżkę. Tsubaki Kurone Tragiczna Tsu to chyba największe dziwadło w zamku. Wiecznie roztargana, jeśli akurat nie rozśmiesza poltergeista, to go dobija swoją niewiedzą, lub brakiem ogłady. Tak jak Irytek, duszyczka bardzo męczy się uwięziona w zamku. Oboje uwielbiają wyglądać przez okna oraz przesiadywać na balkonach, czy wieżach. Argus Filch Ukochany woźny, ulubiona ofiara poltergeista, best friend forever czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Prudence Grisham Ta niemowa od filiżanek. Wygląd Teoretycznie dowolny, jednak od kilku stuleci niezmiennie ukazuje się jako wysoki, rudy młodzieniec o krwistoczerwonych tęczówkach, bladej cerze, ubrany w jasnozieloną marynarkę, czarne spodnie i eleganckie buty. Mimo to zdarza mu się zmienić w coś innego, lub zmodyfikować podstawowy wygląd w zależności od nastroju i sytuacji. Usposobienie Psotne, a jakże! Nie uważał by posiadał uczucia, wszak nie był jak inni, nigdy nie żył i nie posiadał ani serca, ani duszy. Był bytem samoistnym, ponad zwykłe emocje i rozterki. Dopiero pewna martwa gryfonka odkryła w nim to co tyle czasu ukrywał i wraz z panną Dark pomogły mu to zaakceptować. Poza tym istnieje już na tyle długo by znudzić się szarą codziennością w magicznej szkole i wiecznie szuka rozrywki, najlepiej wykręcając innym numery, albo przeszkadzając. Chce by wszyscy o nim wiedzieli, pamiętali i mieli go na względzie, dlatego jest głośny, wszędzie się pojawia i niczym nie przejmuje. Przeraża go tylko Krwawy Baron, a szanuje nielicznych, w tym Dumbledora. Zakochany po uszy w Maggie Sulivan jest w stanie jej ustąpić, jeśli ładnie poprosi. Jest bardziej ludzki niż niektórym się wydaje, rozwija się i uczy, jednak dalej trzeba mu pewne rzeczy wyjaśniać i zawsze mówić wprost, gdyż nie zawsze łapie wszystkie aluzje. Bardzo mało wie o własnym gatunku, tak samo zresztą jak wszyscy inni, gdyż zjawisko poltergeistów jest wciąż niechętnie badane, zbyt ryzykowne na znalezienie ochotników do zgłębienia natury tych istnień paranormalnych, a każdy przypadek zdaje się od siebie skrajnie różny. Zarazem jest świadom jak ciemna natura w nim drzemie i do czego mógłby być zdolny, co wciąż go trochę przeraża. Zdolności magiczne To raczej nie magia, ale jako poltergeist Irytek posiada cały arsenał umiejętności, niektórych typowych tylko dla niego. Po pierwsze, Iryt może robić się '''niewidzialny i zarazem niematerialny. W takiej formie jest niewyczuwalny dla wszystkich, poza starszymi zjawami oraz kotami, przypomina stałe powietrze i przenika przez wszystko co materialne, ale może wchodzić w interakcje z bytami paranormalnymi. Drugą formą jaką często przyjmuje jest sama projekcja wizerunku. Wtedy go widać, ale wciąż nie ma formy stałej, pozostaje w stanie skupienia typowego ducha. Wygląd jednak zupełnie nie odbiega od postaci zwykłego człowieka, nie jest przezroczysty i nie sposób go odróżnić od trzeciej, najrzadziej używanej formy poltergeista - fizycznej. Przez setki lat Irytek nauczył się materializować, w całości, bądź częściowo, co umożliwia mu kontakt z otoczeniem, poruszanie rzeczami, istotami żywymi i wykręcanie swoich słynnych dowcipów. Najczęściej rudzielec materializuje tylko tę część ciała, której chce użyć, na krótki czas, rezygnując z tego stanu, kiedy tylko przestanie być mu potrzebny. Odkąd zaczął spędzać czas z Maggie, coraz częścje zdarza się, aby w całości, lub na dłużej przybierał formę fizyczną, główne po to by uniemożliwić jej robienie z nim co kobiecie się żywnie podoba. Kolejną cechą, jaka wyróżnia Irytka, jest amortalizm. To wyjątkowy stan określający wszystkie poltergeisty, oraz niektóre inne magiczne stworzenia (jak np Dementory), który oznacza inny stan egzystencji tych istot. One nigdy się nie narodziły, nie żyły, ani nie umrą. Są sposoby by im zaszkodzić, a w pewnych warunkach słabną i tymczasowo nawet 'nikną', 'czezną', dopóki jakiś impuls nie wróci ich na ten świat. Nie ma jednak możliwości by się ich na stałe wyzbyć, gdyż będą po wieki istnieć, w ten czy inny sposób, mniej lub bardziej zauważalnie. Poza umiejętnością latania, z której namiętnie korzysta, najstarszy mieszkaniec Hogwartu jest odporny na czary, przynajmniej dopóki nie użyje swojej fizycznej formy, na którą to działają niektóre zaklęcia. Nie sposób go też uwięzić, co próbowano już niegdyś zrobić z bardzo marnym skutkiem. Do tego wszystkiego dochodzi dużo potencjału jaki w nim drzemie i z którego wciąż uczy się korzystać. To do czego użyje swojej plastycznej energii ogranicza tylko jego wyobraźnia, chociaż każda nowa sztuczka kosztuje go mnóstwo pracy i wysiłku, a do tego nie zawsze działa tak długo i dobrze jakby chciał. Do najnowszych umiejętności jakie ćwiczy należy doliczyć manipulację temperaturą swoją oraz otoczenia, opętywanie żywych istot, oraz wychodzenie poza mury Hogwartu. Poezja Wierszyki znane z fabuły, spisane tu dla potomnych: Problemy z cerą? Połamane kości? ''Zeeero litości! Zeeero litości! Rogacz malutki, taki głupiutki ''Na czarach się nie zna, egzaminów nie zda! Była sobie raz panienka ''Słodziuteńka jak wisienka Lecz w główeczce miała swojej Tylko pestkę, a nie olej I choć pięknie się szczerzyła To za długo nie pożyła Jeżeli żeś tajemnic odkrycia godzien ''I wielkiego skarbu nieznanego Powiedz na głos imię tylko Bliskiego sercu ukochanego Każdy śmiałek musi być praw I wnętrza swego słuchać Ktokolwiek skłamie lub nie odpowie Powinien prędko czmychać!